Everything You Want
by xdracomalfoylove
Summary: Dramione. Based on song Everything You Want. MY FIRST ONESHOT. R&R, please!


I know. I never finish any fanfics. But this one I WILL finish, because... it's my first Oneshot! Wh-hoo!  
Anyway, it's based on the song 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon. Ship: Hermione/Draco  
It's not really like my regular writing. It's told mainly through dialogue, with a hint of real writing. Whatever. Just... read, enjoy, review, no flames.  
MERCI BEAUCOUP!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

----

'Go away, Malfoy.'  
'How many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco?'  
'More than once, _Malfoy._'  
'Yeah, that's real nice.'  
'You deserved it.'  
'I'm the Head Boy, you're the Head Girl.'  
'You're only just realizing this?'  
'No.'  
'Then what?'  
'I'm only just admitting that we should... ah... get along.'  
'Oh, now we have to "get along"?'  
'It would make Dumbledore happy.'  
'Your mission in life.'  
'What? I never said that!'  
'I was being sarcastic, moron.'  
'I thought that we agreed to get along.'  
'Well, you have a rather pathetic memory, don't you?'  
'There's one thing that I could do right now. One that I will never forget.'  
'Oh yeah? Can I forget it?'  
'Good luck trying.'  
And with that, he captured her in a burning kiss, running his hands through her long hair. He pushed her up against the wall, not pulling away for a second. Hermione stood still, confused, for a few moments, but eventually, she regained control of her senses and shoved him away.  
'What the hell was that?'  
'That, I believe, was a kiss. Are you unfamiliar with said concept?'  
'Go to hell, Malfoy.'  
'It's Draco!'  
'Tell it to someone who gives a damn, ferret face.'  
With that, she stalked off into her room, leaving Draco Malfoy alone, and very confused.

----

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
But now you're here  
And you don't know why_

----

'And he kissed me! Just like that!'  
'No freaking way. What did you do?'  
'Well, I pushed him away, and yelled at him a tad...'  
'Hermione, you are officially insane.'  
'Ginny? You're telling me that I'm insane?'  
'That would be correct.'  
'And why would you do such a thing?'  
'Because you are. He's perfect!'  
'He is not perfect.'  
'He's handsome.'  
'To some people.'  
'You included. He's smart.'  
'And arrogant.'  
'True. He's charming.'  
'To a snake!'  
'He can hold an intelligent conversation.'  
'The problem with that wasn't intelligence, it was the civility.'  
'You can't get him out of your mind.'  
'For a reason that nobody like you would even consider.'  
'You need a boyfriend! You haven't had one before!'  
'Have too.'  
'Krum doesn't count.'  
'Why?'  
'HE JUST DOESN'T.'  
'God.'  
'He's totally smooth.'  
'To a weirdo.'  
'He says exactly the right things.'  
'HAHAHAHAHAHA.'  
'And, he says them right when they're supposed to be said!'  
'HAHAHAHAHAHA.'  
'You're in denial.'  
'HEY!'

----

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and you listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return._

----

Reasons why Ginny is wrong:  
1. I don't _want_ him.  
2. I don't _need_ him.  
3. I don't care about him.  
4. I don't care about his devilishly good looks.  
5. I don't care about the way he makes me feel deep down.  
6. I don't care!  
7. He's a suck up.  
8. He's a twisted freak.  
9. He calls me names.  
9.5. Used to, anyway.  
10. He only cares about the rich people.  
11. And the purebloods.  
Why the hell does he want me anyway?  
I don't even want him.  
God, this is a twisted world.

**----**

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

**----**

I'm waiting.'  
'For what?'  
'The right guy.'  
'Is here! Now!'  
'The right guy who puts me together. Whole.'  
'Excuses.'  
'Fine!'  
'You admit it!'  
'Yes! I admi- Wait. What am I admitting?'  
'That you like him.'  
'Oh. Well, in that case. No. I don't admit it. Since it's completely wrong.'  
'So what were you going to say?'  
'I was going to say that maybe he is perfect. Maybe he's exactly the sort of person I want.'  
'HAHA!'  
'But he doesn't mean a thing to me.'  
'And sister, that is where you are wrong.'  
'I'm not lying!'  
'You so are.'  
'I am not, and you know it.'  
'Hey, if I did, would I be annoying the hell out of you telling you that you are?'  
'Maybe you just inherited the annoying trait from Ron.'  
'Ouch. Burn!'  
'Well, it's true. And you know it.'  
'That one I agree with. But before?'  
'What about it?'  
'He IS perfect. He's exactly right for you! You totally want it.'  
'And?'  
'You just don't know it.'

----

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more that you wish he'd say._

----

'Hermione, can I talk to you?'  
'No, Malfoy. I don't want to talk to you.'  
'Fine, can I talk AT you?'  
'No freaking way.'  
'Well, then there's only two things left.'  
'What would those be, Malfoy?'  
'Make that three things.'  
'Right.'  
'One...'  
He shoved her up against the wall and stuck his tongue in her mouth, and kissed her hard. She tried to push away, but he was too strong. And even though she wouldn't admit it, but... she liked it. Just a little. Not that it mattered.  
'...that.'  
'Malfoy, what the hell?'  
'Secondly, don't call me Malfoy. My name is Draco, Hermione.'  
'Oh, really?'  
'Yes. Would you like me to clear up number one again?'  
'No. Go away, Malfoy.  
She ran away to her room.  
'Three!'  
The door slammed, and Malfoy sighed and whispered softly,  
'I love you.'

----

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

----

'It happened again. He kissed me.'  
'What was it like?'  
'Scary...'  
'And?'  
'Sorta... nice.'  
'I KNEW IT.'  
'But only a little. I don't care about him!'  
'And he cares about you.'  
'So?'  
'He's the perfect guy.'  
'So?'  
'The perfect guy fancies you!'  
'So?'  
'EURGH!'

----

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for._

----

'Blaise... I can't get her out of my head!'  
'Uh huh. Why?'  
'Because... she's perfect.'  
'I disagree, but whatever. Next?'  
'I love her!'  
'No you don't!'  
'Yes I do!'  
'No. Seriously. You don't.'  
'What makes you so sure?'  
'She's a muggle born.'  
'But nobody gives a damn apart from my father. Oh wait, no he doesn't, because he's DEAD!'  
'She's a freaking bookworm.'  
'Earth to Zabini, but... uh... so am I.'  
'She's ugly.'  
'No she isn't! She's not a model or anything, but she's beautiful to me.'  
'Weirdo.'  
'Meanie.'  
'You are SO not a true Slytherin.'  
'Not anymore. I'm in love with a Gryffindor. What do you think?'  
'Good point.'

----

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to yo-_

_----_

'Draco?'  
'Stop messing with me. I know you don't care.'  
'What makes you say that?'  
'Do our last two conversations mean anything?'  
'Do you remember all of them?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Good. Can I just add one more thing?'  
'If you must.'  
With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before, his arm wrapped round her waist. He pushed her up against the wall and the broke apart.  
'Draco?'  
'Yes?'  
'You're everything I want. You're everything I need.'  
'And do I mean nothing to you?'  
'No.'  
He kissed her again, and she whispered,  
'You mean everything to me. You're everything I want.'

----

I know, it sucked, it just came to me while I read fanfics listening to the song. Anyway, review anyway, SVP, no flames please!


End file.
